Talk:Champion
Champion Title Someone on TGH claimed that "high-rated GvG battles" means both guilds, the winner and the loser, must have at least 1500+ rating for the progression towards the title to occur. But I want to hear some tangible proof before editing the article. --Akaraxle 10:42, 8 May 2006 (CDT) *1st The Last Pride EvIL Kr 1647 100 10 *2nd War Machine WM Kr 1624 110 15 *3rd Esoteric Warriors EW Eu 1596 105 9 *4th I Guild I iGi Am 1519 77 9 *5th Treacherous Empire Te Am 1518 40 3 *6th The Benecia Renovatio RenO Kr 1513 104 15 *7th オレがこやんど こやんど Ja 1511 96 19 *8th Rank Three Plus Pug Deer Am 1510 83 7 *9th We Still Pwn Charr Char Am 1506 72 13 *10th Irresistible Blokes iB Eu 1496 59 8 *11th Real Teazer DoM Eu 1494 83 29 So any guild matches between top 9 guilds are high rated, but iB vs DoM would not be? I dont think so, Anet cant possibly be that elitist. --Xeeron 13:02, 8 May 2006 (CDT) : If you start with the view point that not everyone has to be able to earn every title, it kinda makes sense. LordKestrel 19:23, 8 May 2006 (CDT) ::There's also the fact that usually, at the end of a season, the top ~50 guilds have more than 1500 rating. That means, if your guild was a top50/100, you would only earn a few points in the last days of the season, which means it would probably require several reasons for you to attain the Champion title. But again, I've only heard this "1500+ rating" from one source, so I cannot consider it reliable yet. --Akaraxle 02:09, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :: OK, a very reliable source (alpha tester) confirmed to me the contested claim: both guilds need to have more than 1500 rating for the Champion "counter" to increase. I'm going to edit the article and add this information. --Akaraxle 15:28, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Only the top 14 guilds beating any of the other top 14 have any chance of even trying this. The skill hunter rank 3 title and treasure hunter titles are impressive, but this is a little to unreachable! Skuld 17:14, 12 May 2006 (CDT) They changed this in the Friday July 7 update. It is now 1200+. ~~Slogankid1 12:44AM Sat July 8 (EET) : If I understand the Update Notes right, it means it's enough to beat a 1200+ guild, you don't have to be in such a guilds.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.132.112.89 (talk • ) 17:44, 7 July 2006 (CDT). ::correct, you do not have to be 1200+ST47 15:17, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::lol, I feel sooo vindicated in my doubts. Good thing that ANet actually do change stuff that is not working. --Xeeron 15:06, 13 July 2006 (CDT) At least one person has this, last of master has it displayed — Skuld 02:04, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Saw some people displaying it, they told me the rank 2 is called "Fierce Champion", and is awarded for 50 points. Faerie 15:01, 6 August 2006 (GMT) There's two more tiers to this title from what I've found out. Tier 3 is Mighty Champion, and Tier 4 is Deadly Champion. Currently Miss Digi of Fish has the most points in this title (164). Tier 3 is achieved at 100 wins, Tier 4 at 168 wins (odd number I know) - Duros :OMG, is it just me or do the rank, champion, and glad titles all have the same names and same numbers? --Theonemephisto 10:15, 18 August 2006 (CDT) I was hoping not, but from what I can tell it looks like they're exactly the same. --Duros 9:44, 19 August 2006 (PDT) I still wondering if you only have to beat a guild with 1200 rating or you have to be one as well. Someone said earlier here in the discussion that you dont have to have 1200 rating, but if this its true, i wonder why the information in the titles page havent been corrected. I still havent beat a guild with 1200+ rating for see this myself and i would like to know if someone who beated a guild with 1200 rating with a guild under 1200 rating got the champion point. Lord Juan 03:14, 20 August 2006 (CDT) Both guilds involved need to have a rating of 1200. --Duros 1:12, 23 August 2006 (PDT) Hmm i'm not sure how this works I know my guild was rank 900 and rank 700 beating rank 600 and rank 900 guilds and I don't see any champion points and ladder definitly isn't frozen. Anyone know whats wrong?--A Guy 21:53, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :It works as the article says it works. --Fyren 22:06, 1 October 2006 (CDT) Ah I get it now. Thats why everyone is saying its elitist. If you haven't noticed, all titles are meant to lead to elitism. In HA you see groups asking for r3,6,9+ and even in pve you see groups asking for r3+ lightbringer. Everyone still has a shot at getting champion points, it's just that you have to bring your guild up to that rating and keep winning. Any news of the champ system changing with the new tournament style gvg stuff? Effects of New Ladder system Any news of the champ system changing with the new tournament style gvg stuff? According to Lord Emergency of Pink (a R1 champ), since rating changes are so slow (like in the 2pts per match range), getting this title will be as difficult as it was when it first came out. It would seem that way, you'd have to win a handsome number of matches to even get into champ point range. The top ranked guilds aren't even halfway there yet (atm #1 is dT with 1072). Although it might be possible that after some time there will be a number of guilds that are +1200. Jmz 22:16, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Rating changes are much lower outside of tournaments. Once tournaments actually start, there probably won't be an issue (and the ladder is supposed to never reset, making it even easier). --Fyren 22:35, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::Emergency forgot about the tournaments and how that will affect champ point ranges. Theoretically, once teams hit 1200+ after the tournaments come about, It'll be easier to farm them since even if you lose you only lose -2 rating, which is really of no consequence. I'll go taunt him in the GH with my higher title :P --Thom Bangalter 14:43, 7 January 2007 (CST) -i still dont get it- my guild at 600 at the start of the day just beat three guilds who were all under 1200 rating in a row now were at like 495 and i still have no champ points, whats up with that? :Both guilds need to be ABOVE 1200 rating to get champ points. Also, rating is not the same as rank. --Thom Bangalter 03:01, 8 February 2007 (CST) Max? Is Vanquishing Commander Max? :No. Vezz Rated? Does the game have to be rated to get points?(Not that my guild has a chance of getting a rank of 1200 anytime soon) Tsukan 20:57, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Yes. --Fyren 21:02, 1 March 2007 (CST) this sucks onyl the top 25 guild can get points if they win against another top 25 guild. They should change this or create a new title like fame for HA only for GvG which is accesable to every. How can anyone get into the top 25 guilds? atm not by gvg's that sucks lots. Jupsto 19px 13:11, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Don't suck that bad and you'll get in them. - Cracko 13:12, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Try more, cry less. — Skuld 13:13, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::wahhhhhhhh, I dont try, and I cry more.--Relyk 00:54, 2 June 2008 (UTC) rank 12 Rank 12 is Legendary Champion as seen here: http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=2720849&postcount=20 :you are not allowed to post titles on a beta server, it's not sure if this title is real simple because it's a test -- (talk) Tomoko 08:02, 22 July 2007 (CDT) Guesting? If you are guesting for a guild that meets the requirements and you win, does it apply toward the champion title? :Yes — Skuld 17:12, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Frozen Removed the frozen statement, since ladder will not be frozen again. --Yuko 08:21, 24 August 2007 (CDT) Highest Champion on live servers? Anyone know what the highest acheived is? I have some friends on rank 4 and rank 5, but they're only top 100 guilds, not the best-of-the-best. 79.67.115.71 12:12, 27 August 2007 (CDT) I know custodian and tommy are R5. I have heard that someone in WM hit 6 a while back. Nothing higher. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:17, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Several people with R7 champion Rau/Chop Chop/spank tank to name a few87.194.104.90 18:26, 14 December 2007 (UTC)Burton ::Saw StS member in HA r6. (Dreaming Liekkio) ::: Late post but, Flaming is r9 Zzes Tyan 21:24, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Point system "These titles are granted to an account that has won a number of high-rated GvG battles." a number.. really. While it seems simple enough, mentioning how many wins give how many points might be useful for those who PvP. The other pages have it :P 207.206.247.230 05:01, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Last time i've been on this page it said you get point by only being in high-ranked GvG match, no matter if you win or not. Since when this has changed? There hasn't been any mention in updates about it.... - 84.248.220.157 15:43, 24 February 2008 (UTC) ::It's said won since the first ever time this page existed RT 15:45, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Highest? I saw a r7in HA. I believe it was Dangerous Barty from Dangerous Pumpkins dP. 01:36, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Stop Flaming from KMD got c9 after the last double weekend. Also Polly from rawr and rau from wwf also have c8 un/ranked does the match have to be ranked or could it be an unranked match between 2 top 1200 guilds? 10:38, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :ranked.... It says in the title description Massive 14:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC)